Distorted Balance
by Airheaded dude
Summary: When everything in the balance is shifted, It is time to restore it before it is too late. My first Smash Bros Brawl fic... Pls. Enjoy


Welcome to my first Smash Bros. Fic dear readers!

I hope you guys enjoy my material for this, since smash bros. does not have a storyline so the versatility of the game is pretty wide for writers to come up with stories that can let the readers be entertained until the release of the supposedly last game for the series, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and no, there will be no multi-game crossovers because it would be too complicated, especially, (cough)final fantasy(cough) and any other game that have not been featured in the Nintendo franchise. Although I am taking into consideration of adding possible, and I quote, "Possible" characters that will Feature in SSBB. (i.e.) Golden Sun Characters, preferably the more popular ones, Felix and Isaac and maybe even Jennaand Miaand some FE characters like Sothe and some others, the Pokemon, Deoxys, Lucario and Ash Ketchum or Red for others. For third party characters… I'm still thinking. Solid Snake was already in so chances are that Megaman would have a high chance as well.

Hope you enjoy this fic!

Distorted Balance

Prologue

Chapter One: Gathering of Those Who Stood Through Time

The Void, before time existed:

A white hand had watch below omnisciently to the worlds that they had created from nothing. Through their eternal wisdom; they had given life to some of the most unimaginable creatures that had graced his worlds. Although they were only part of a larger being that had created this magnificent universe, they still looked at the universe as magnificent as they wanted it to be, a sight to behold even for one such as themselves.

His name, Master Hand and along with Crazy Hand, they had created the universe of these creatures and created freedom and rightful thinking to each creature.

But the hands did not want to let these creatures know that they had existed, for they could use them to give their needs so abusively.

So they had made a decision, they decided that they shall separate their powers and scatter them throughout the universe. And if indeed the universe undergoes a period of chaos, these hands shall awaken and guide the people, be it good or evil, to the path in which they will all protect.

The world of Hyrule, medieval times:

A horse slowly gallops along the prairie of the vast fields of Hyrule. And riding on the horse was a young man clothed in a green tunic with a long green hat to match having blond hair and sapphire like eyes, was playing a strange blowing instrument; he solemnly listens to the tune of his instrument with eyes closed as if feeling serene. He was a young man that had a good built for his age, a sword and a shield on its back that had a seal of a noble family. The horse neighed happily as the tune was entrancing her and kept galloping slowly towards a small town

"You like the song… Don't you Epona?" Asked the young man chuckling a little

Epona, the horse, nodded on what seems to her is a nod. Then a fairy had gone out of the Young man's long green hat and stated, "Link! I sense danger!"

"Navi? That's impossible! I sealed Ganondorf away with Zelda's help remember?" the Young man named Link

"No… It is something much worse!" Said the Fairy spinning about all around the Young man

"And what could it be?" Asked Link, he knew his fairy's senses were almost always right.

"I don't know… I feel this evil is more pronounced than that of the renowned Ganondorf…" Said Navi

"Maybe you're just jumping to conclusions Navi, that adventuring of ours must have hooked you in and made you want to try for more…" Said Link as he dismounted from Epona and entered a village. He was trying to calm Navi down

"No! Listen to me Link! If I knew that it was Ganondorf, I'm sure your Triforce piece would've reacted!" Said Navi but Link quickly grabbed Navi and put the fairy in the hat and immediately went for an inn

At the inn:

"Navi… You should know that you must never tell it so freely!" Said Link as he undressed his cap

"Geez… Sorry! It's just that I feel something bad is going to happen. Link, we need to get to the bottom of this!" Said Navi and Link was preparing for bed

"We do it tomorrow Navi, besides, I finally returned to Hyrule and I'm bushed. We'll investigate tomorrow." Said Link turning his back on Navi and falling asleep

"Fine… But you better be prepared tomorrow!" Said Navi going for the green hat that had been placed upside down and went to sleep

Next Morning:

Link made a quick breakfast and went with his usual attire, and grabbed his equipment; he placed his Iron sword, His Biggoron Sword and his Hylian shield at his back and prepared for investigation.

Going outside of the inn, Link stretched a little and immediately walked towards the village gates. He then called for Epona and immediately galloped towards north… To Hyrule Castle Town…

Hyrule Castle Town:

As is back then when Link was young, the Market place still had many people hustling and bustling their way through everyday life, it was here that Link could get answers on what was going on currently in Hyrule. After a whole morning of asking question and no answers that involve the assurance of Hyrule, Link sat down and began to ponder in a quiet place

"Navi… Are you sure you felt that?" Asked Link as he began to drink water from his bottle

"I don't know… Maybe you were right Link, maybe it's just my hunger for another adve-" Said Navi as he was grabbed by Link and quickly and told him, "Keep quiet."

Link then listened in to a conversation that some guards were having

"I tell ya', I've never seen any creatures like those before in my entire life! They came in numbers and started attacking us, although they were easy, they kept coming and coming towards us by the bulk! They had this weird emblem on their bodies and had wires woven to small squares and these small squares made up the body! We managed to hold of some of them but we were eventually outnumbered! We had no choice but to retreat!" Said a guard to his fellow guard and then the fellow guard began to ask

"Well… If that was the case of what had happened, where did it happen exactly?"

"East… That was what happened to all of us, a lot of us were injured and two of my comrades died." Said the guard sitting down letting his spear's body rest on his shoulders

"You heard that Navi? We are going east." Said Link as he prepared for to check out the weird encounter

Eastern Hyrule outskirts:

Link had managed to get this far in the outskirts, he began climbing the mountain he saw earlier and went scouting. Link then went to the rocky parts of the mountain and climbed up. Before reaching the top, Link immediately dropped to the ground

"What is it?" Asked Navi

"Those wire things… They are over there." Said Link as he and Navi peeked and saw thousands of wired creatures that were beginning to walk towards Hyrule. Link then looked even further and saw something that shocked him

"What is that?" Asked Navi as he looked at a giant black hole where the wired creatures are coming from.

"I think it's some kind of portal." Said Link as he went for a closer look, but as he got closer, he accidentally kicked a small stone that tumbled down which the wired creatures heard.

The wired creatures looked at Link and marched forward

Link cursed "S---!"

"Don't curse! And you knew that you had to fight them eventually!" Said Navi

"Yeah, but not alone!" Said Link grabbing his Iron Sword and Hylian Shield

Link then ran down towards the wired creatures and immediately slashed a wired creature and then counter slashed the one behind the first he killed. He then stabbed a wired creature in its abdomen and slashed it from the middle outwards and spun around doing a spin attack which killed some creatures around him, He then sheathed the Iron Sword and grabbed the Megaton Hammer and pounded the ground near him. When the ground shock, some of the creatures were stunned and Link Happily grabbed his sword again and slashed his stunned enemies to the ground. He then grabbed a Deku seed and threw it to the ground that blinded his enemies: he then ran back but saw something

"Damn it! I'm already in the middle!" Said Link as he grabbed the Ocarina and played Epona's song. A galloping sound was then heard that was plowing through the wired creatures and raised its front hoops when she arrived to where Link was.

"Good girl!" Said Link, as he rode his horse and began cutting and plowing through his enemies that seemed to trap him as he went further towards the portal.

"This is not good…" Said Navi as she double took her surroundings and found that all of the wired creatures were pursuing them for a reason

"What are they after anyway?" Asked Link as he slashed another wired monster and jumped down from Epona.

"Epona, Go and run!" Said Link but Epona refused

"Stubborn horse! Hyah!" Said Link as he slapped Epona's butt that she was forced to run

"I'll call you when I'm done!" Said Link looking at Epona and Epona only neighed.

"They were not attacking Epona… I guess they were-" Said Navi but Link continued

"They were after me…" Said Link and he frowned. He then grabbed his boomerang and swung it towards five creatures and decapitated all five of them

"Why are they after me?" Asked Link as he then grabbed the boomerang and began to aim to another set of five. The wired creatures were still advancing and Link grabbed his bow.

He then aimed it and managed to hit a creature on the head, and then he aimed at another and fired, he then changed his tactic and grabbed a fire arrow and aimed it at a wired creature and fired. The arrow managed to burn down 25 of his enemies in one shot.

Link smirked; he then grabbed an Ice arrow and fired. The arrow had managed to kill several more wired creatures and then Link had enough; he would save the Light arrows later. He grabbed Din's fire gem and started a blaze around him that pushed his opponents back. Link then began to slash his was through the crowd of wired creatures until he had reached the pitch black circle which the wired creatures came from when he reached the black portal, the wired creatures stopped

"What is this?" Link paused for a moment and then tried to touch a part of the black portal. But then, a hand came out and then a whole body, the person was human, having unkempt silver hair with only two small bangs on the forehead and lustful green eyes, he wore leather gloves, a red overcoat and black clothing all over. Link accidentally sat back and the wired creatures stood up like soldiers.

"Who are you?" Asked Link getting up

"I am Ursa, dear Hero" Said the man

"What are those creatures?" Asked Link pointing to the wire creatures

"Fighting Wire Frames… My creations" Said the man

"Are you the one who sent these monsters to my world?" Asked Link gripping the Iron Sword

Ursa chuckled and then said "Maybe I did, young hero"

"Why…?" Asked Link as he gritted his teeth for answers

"Because I want something that this world has" Said Ursa as he began to look up and arms in his pockets

"Are you after… The power of the gods?" Asked Link as he went closer to the man and preparing his stance

"Sort of…" Said the man as he stepped forward but Link was blocking his path

"Stand out of my way young hero; if you are a hindrance to my plan, then I'll destroy you. My objective is simple. Find the power that once created this universe." Said Ursa but Link did not budge an inch

"I will stop you… Even at the cost of my life, I'll defeat you" Said Link as he prepared himself for battle

"Very well… I'll deal with you." Said Ursa as he raised his hand not fully sideways and palm faced down, a black pool suddenly appeared and out came a huge sword that was taller than Ursa by inches and as wide as Ursa's whole body. Ursa's sword was pure black, the intricate cravings of the sword was that of devil wings and serpent tails that intertwined with the hilt and the blade itself.

"You will know the power difference between you and me… Young hero" Said Ursa beginning to swing his sword around and placing it overhead

Link was shocked for a second but immediately drew Biggoron sword to counter the heavy blade.

"This is the Blade of Fallen Angels… A name suitable for its design" Said Ursa swinging down the heavy sword with a great force. Link blocked the swing with the Biggoron sword and parried the attack, Link rushed forward with a horizontal slash of his own. Ursa jumped up and landed on the Biggoron sword's flat area holding his sword on his shoulders

"You have a good strategy in combat young hero… But you do not have enough speed to deliver it properly." Said Ursa as he forced a slash at Link's left shoulder, Link spun around and used a spin attack to throw back Ursa

"A very good counter even if I do say so myself." Said Ursa as he placed his blade on his shoulders again and then walked slowly towards Link

"I was born to fight… Literally" Said Link with a grin on his face.

"I know… You were destined for many an adventure and successful quests… But unfortunately for you…" Said Ursa as he placed the sword down sideward and holding it in one arm

"Every adventurer meets their own demise… One way or the other." Said Ursa as he charged forward faster than before

But before he could give a swing of his sword at Link, the black portal that had been transporting the fighting wire frames and Ursa was starting to disrupt

"What? A time disruption? How is that possible? Unless…" Said Ursa looking at Link

"Time disruption…?" asked Link as he looked at the situation

"There is a dimension that continues to alter the fabrics of time and space itself… For the portal to react like that… It needs a medium that can crisscross any dimension without harming their status. A being will come to this place from another dimension much like you, Young hero" Said Ursa as he got close to Link, the earth then began to tremble and the portal started making weird roars from the inner part. Ursa gritted his teeth and looked at the ground were the portal was open

"Young hero… You are a being that stood through time… Until we meet again on the battlefield… Next time, bring your most powerful sword" Said Ursa as he went inside the portal and the portal vanished. When the portal was about to vanish, a person who looked like Link came rising from the ground, He looked very young to be the Link that he was today, the boy was still not wearing tights but rather shorts inside his green tunic. His current sword was the great Fairy sword and his Hylian shield was also placed at his back. Not only that, this young version was riding a young Epona

"How did I get here? Last thing I remember, I beat the Majora's mask in Termina with the Fierce Deity Mask. And what are those? I've never seen those monsters before!" Said Link's younger version as he looked at the current place he was in.

"I'll explain later… Come with me to the castle for refuge." Said Link as he grabbed the Ocarina of Time and played Epona's song once again.

Epona galloped immediately towards the older Link and rode him towards the castle followed by his younger version

"What is going on?" Asked Link totally confused as the wire frames had begun attacking again.

"Well looks like your not fighting them alone anymore Link!" Said Navi

"Ah… Shut up Navi… I got no time for you trying to piss me off." Said Link as he dropped some bombs to the ground in an effort to destroy the wire frames

Link's younger version, did the same to get away from the horde of these creatures and was as confused if not, more confused than his older version

The bombs exploded annihilating a major part of the horde of wire frames and the two Links began to head back towards the castle that the younger version once knew…

Hyrule Castle:

"So you managed to save an alternate world by using masks that have souls of their corresponding image?" Asked Link and his younger version nodded

"Say… How is the princess doing? Does she still look good?" Asked the younger Link as he had a grin on his face that reached from ear to ear

Link only laughed at the statement and said to himself, _'Even in an alternate dimension, this kid still has my girl chasing attitude.'_

"Well?" Asked the younger Link as his older version looked down and said

"To tell you the truth, I just arrived in Hyrule just yesterday… I don't know how the princess still looks like." Said the Older Link

"But what happened to you?" Asked Young Link

"Well after the Master Sword was placed on the pedestal, Navi here went away for awhile and I went to look for her everywhere." Said the older Link

"And you happened to stumble to Termina right?" Asked Young Link

"Actually no… I went to another country, on an Island where I rode a boat and left Epona at a stable for several months. I got swept away by a storm and was sent drifting on an island with a spinning egg." Said Older Link

"Ohh… So it was a different experience for you" Said the Younger Link

"Yeah… After that, a blur… the spinning egg was all I remember and a girl with wings was flying above me." Said Link

"And I thought my adventure was weird." Said the Younger Link

"Anyway, its night, the princess might be asleep so we might as well stay at an inn and talk to her tomorrow at what had happened." Said the older Link

"Yeah… I'm kind of tired myself and Epona looks tired too." Said Young Link as the two dismounted their horses ad went to the inn for some sleep.

The next morning:

Link and his Younger version had went to the castle gates and a guard was blocking the gate.

"State your reason for you to enter the castle." Said the guard and Young Link answered

"We're here to see pri---" Young Link was cut off by his older version

"Ehehehe… Sorry for the immediate response of my Younger Brother here… We're here to report to Princess Zelda herself what is happening in the east and the reason why they came to be." Said the older Link, scratching the back of his head with a shy grin and looked at Young Link with annoyance in his eyes

"Don't answer too direct! Do you want to get us kicked? Zelda has a thing against suitors! And the guard will think we're suitors because we are here to see her directly without reason!" Said the older Link whispering those words into his ears

"I thought you just arrived two days ago! How'd you know that?" Asked the younger Link

"Zelda always kept in-touch with me through letters since I went to find Navi." Said Link and the fairy under his hat quickly zipped out and then went to Link

"Don't worry Link; I'm sure you'll find me because I was in another land close to Hyrule to finish some part of a ritual for fairies." Said Navi

"Well, here we are at Zelda's castle… How many years has it been Navi?" Asked the older Link

"Seven… The same exact number of years when you fought and sealed Ganondorf. How come you don't know how she looks like? You already saw her when you where sent to kill Ganondorf didn't you?" Said Navi

"Hey that was then! This is now a different reality you know! Everything might change in a blink of an eye!" Said Link

"You are such a dumbass…" Said Navi

"Wise cracking fairy…" Said Link as they headed towards the castle

"In a way… It's like Nostalgia…" Said Young Link and Link together and the draw bridge had dropped signaling that they could now enter.

Hyrule Castle, Great hall:

"Princess Zelda…" Said Link bowing down to the princess with respect.

However, instead of a warm welcome from the princess, he was met with a very upset welcome

"How come you have not written a letter to me in over four months?" Asked Zelda and then continued, "It's that winged girl, isn't it? Or perhaps Malon?"

"What are you getting at princess? I swear I didn't knew that winged girl and Malon is just my best friend" Said Link leaning back at the suspicious eyes of the Hyrulian heiress

"Oh really? Is that true?" As Zelda's suspicious eyes leaned closer and closer and Link stepped back a little, Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn

"Ah… Young love…" Said Navi as the princess told her to shut up and Navi did

Young Link feeling he should defend his older self, said,

"Yes, your highness, what he said is true." Said the little boy who really looked exactly like Link

Zelda raised an eyebrow "And who is this child? Your child?"

Zelda then leaned over to the child and examined Young Link. Young Link felt flattered and scarred at the same time, is this what would Zelda be like after 7 years? Young Link never felt so scarred in his entire life!

"N-No! I'm still young to do that! Besides, if he were my child, I would've been ten years old back then! And I left the kingdom at the exact same age!" Said the older Link

"Don't raise your voice on a princess!" Said Zelda and Link stepped back and leaned against the wall and he slumped down uneasily

"Yes… Mam err, your highness" Said Link and Zelda immediately sat in front of Link with legs embraced by her arms and said to him

"Do you know how much I was worried about you? I thought, a woman has taken you away without me knowing about it or worse…" Said Zelda as a small tear had dropped from one of her beautiful eyes

"N-no… Look, Zelda, don't cry okay? I couldn't write to you because I was in a country where Navi would do her ritual and in case of purification, no other outside communication is allowed within four months… I swear!" Said Link as he wiped a tear from Zelda's eye and then said, "Can we discuss this later princess? I have urgent news about those wired creatures that are appearing in the east."

"Yes very well… We will discuss this in the realm of the sages… But one question." Said Zelda looking at the Younger Link

"Who is he? And how come he looks like you?" Asked Zelda and Link answered

"I'll explain everything when we are in the realm." Said Link and all of them went to the temple of time.

Temple of time, Realm of the sages:

"This is troubling indeed…" Said Impa the Shadow Sage

"Link… Your arrival here made us feel safer but on the other hand, you have also given news that threatens all of us too." Said Saria, the Forest Sage

"Well, all I can say is, Link, I didn't get to see you when you were a kid but when I saw your mini version, I can't help myself not to pinch his cheeks!" Said Nabooru, the Spirit sage who was trying pinch Young Link's cheeks yet again and Young Link slapped Nabooru's hand away

"Don't do that ever again, lady!" Said Young Link holding his swollen left cheek

"My brother is still feisty! Hahaha! I like that!" Said Dariuna the Fire Sage, slapping Young Link's back forcing Young Link to have a meeting with the Ground

"Even during when there is a universal crisis, you're still as calm as ever aren't you Dariuna?" Said the Water Sage, Ruto

"Enough… All of you… Remember the things we need to talk about now." Said the serene Sage of Light, Rauru.

With the discussion of the six sages, still around, the three were suddenly vanished in a white light and reappeared again on a different place. What they saw was a flat area with a gray floor circulated by pink outlines

A small beam of light emanated in the center that seemed to propel the entire platform along with a gyroscopic looking machine that seemed to regulate the pillar of light

"Gather those who seek peace… Gather those who seek power… In the end, when the universe's time is dire… They shall answer the cause… And protect what they truly desire…"

"Who said that…?" Asked Young Link looking around the at the strange place

"That phrase… It reminded me of something…" Said the princess beginning to think

"Me too… That phrase was the phrase I had read on a stone tablet during my journeys. It was an obscure stone tablet that was placed in the ruins of a former kingdom south of here." Said Link as he remembered the phrase that questioned his head.

"It was an ancient prophecy that was secretly passed down from generation to generation of that Kingdom that was destroyed" Said the disembodied voice.

"Who are you?" Said Young Link as he prepared his Great Fairy Sword and shield

"There is no need for hostility." Said the disembodied voice and out came a giant glove

"Wah!" Said Young Link as he jumped up and fell down on the floor butt first

"Hahaha! Sorry for the scare young lad, you seem to be a bit dull witted for you to be surprised!" Said the glove as Young Link stood up dusting himself off

"Why are we here?" Asked the princess

"It is because… I sent you here to discuss something to all of you." Said the giant hand but then another disembodied voice was heard

"Damn it! Where the hell's my Oreos! I can't have a perfect day without my Oreos!" Said the disembodied voice

"In the fridge Crazy, look at the one behind my vodka bottle!" Said the white glove

"Ah there it is! Oreos!" Said the disembodied voice as a giant crunch was heard and the Hylians were highly were highly surprised

"(Chomp) (chomp) So (chomp) I'm Crazy hand (chomp) and this here (chomp) is my brother Master Hand (Chomp)" Said the disembodied voice and then came down from like Master hand but only with cookie crumbs all over the glove

"Anyway, have all three of you heard the story of creation?" Asked Master hand and the two Links pointed to Zelda and said, "From her"

"Oh… The ones about Nayru, Din, and Farore, is it not?" Said the Master Hand

"Bah those girls were minor deities compared to us! They were really, really hot though" Said Crazy Hand as he thought he was about to drool but couldn't because he was a glove

"Crazy, don't bother me when I'm talking alright?" Said the Master Hand

"Okie dokie Bro!" Said Crazy Hand and had let his brother speak

"We had given part of our powers to them when we created this world, but in the process, the three became Immortal and this world was renewed by then, this world had to start by scratch again and the three did it with only what they thought the best." Said Master Hand and he continued

"So in a way, they became your deities when they left their symbolic trinket here"

"The Triforce..." Said the three

"Correct… And now, an evil empire from another world seeks the three goddesses and the rest of our power to conquer the whole universe and enslave all its creatures except for themselves." Said the Master Hand

"So you are saying that these creatures that I and my younger self fought were an army of an even more powerful nation?" Asked Link

"No, young hero, they aren't a nation anymore… They are an empire. And that empire is the reason that the balance of the universe has started shifting." Said the Master hand

"So you want us to find the three goddesses before Ursa and his army starts?" Asked Young Link

"Yes… But in order to do so, you must have all of the Triforce pieces of each corresponding goddess" Said the Master Hand

"But… Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power! If we set him free once again we'll be…" Said the Princess but the Master Hand assured her

"Leave your archfiend to us, when you gather and prepare for yourselves, Ganondorf shall be in good terms with you when he comes out of the sacred realm. Your gods are beings that never left this world, for they wish to spend it here in their own paradise." Said the Master Hand

"Can you be sure of that?" Asked Link stepping forward

"Yes… We will mentally train him here and prepare him for the journey ourselves. The proof of the gods' residing is the appearance of Ursa and his army" Said the Hands

"Very well, we have your word." Said Link but Zelda said to him

"Are you insane Link? If you set that man free…"

"He will help us." Said Link as he gave her a grin

"But why?" Asked Zelda at Link's calm behavior

"Because I have faith in them." Said Link looking at the two hands

"Very well… Then I too shall accompany you in your Journey." Said Zelda although questioning Link's reasoning

"What? but princess you might-"

"I know of the consequences Link, but I am not a helpless princess myself." Said Zelda and Link just sighed

"It is your wish princess." Said Link with another smile

"But what should we do with him?" Asked Zelda looking at Young Link

"Take him with you." Said the Master Hand

"He has the power to use the soul of the Fierce Deity, a god of war" Said the Master Hand

"Hehe… I also have my limitless power too you know." Said Young Link revealing a mask that looked exactly like him

"And this mask… Is the mask that I used to defeat Majora." Said Young Link

Realm of the sages:

They were still discussing on what to do when Link's group had made it back it back inside the realm

"Enough… All of you… Remember the things we need to talk about now." Said the serene Sage of Light, Rauru

"Yes… It seems that this Ursa person, is using some sort of magic to be able to travel through time… And he seeks the power of the gods." Said Saria

"But what troubles me most is the fact that you will need help from that jacked up Ganondorf." Said Nabooru

"If we were to accomplish our goals, we will need his help and also, no Saria… They do not seek the power of the gods…" Said Link and looked at the back of his hand

"They seek the gods themselves… The" Said Link

"But this is the world of mortals! How can that man seek it here? And why must hr seek the gods themselves?" Asked Ruto

"Because, they have fragments of the power that was infused to them by the ultimate being. A being more omnipotent than them" Said Zelda

"But Princess Zelda… That is blasphemy coming from your mouth if the gods find out about this then surely, they'll…" Said Rauru but was cut of by Link

"No, please… Listen to what I have to say dear sages… They became our gods because they had to recreate this world because of the immense power given to them, the balance in this world must be reinstated again. And it is believed by Ursa and the being we talked to, that they never left his world!" Said Link

"So… Our world was recreated?" Asked Dariuna

"In a way… Yes… They managed to recreate life the way they know how." Said Zelda

"But what troubles me is that they never left this world… How can that be?" Asked Impa

"The only proof that we can give you is the appearance of the warlord called Ursa… But until then we cannot be sure… That is why we are going on a journey" Said Link

"We? As in you and your younger self?" Asked Ruto

"No… Princess Ruto, as in me, my younger self and Princess Zelda." Said Link

"WHAT?" Two voices were heard screaming inside the realm

"Sages please calm down… We cannot get this ordeal get into a personal problem." Said Rauru holding out his arms and trying to calm the two sages

"How can I not calm down? The princess is going on a journey with my fiancé!" Said Ruto

"Link… if you do something to her, you better watch your ass…" Said Impa in a serious tone and Link gulped and beads of sweat started pouring all he can reply was a nod

"Who me?" Asked the Younger Link

"No… Not you lad, she's talking to the older you." Said Dariuna

"Oh… thank goodness" Said Young Link easing up his shoulders

"Hahaha! Link! I bet you two are going top do something wild during the trip aren't you?" Said Nabooru and both Zelda and Link looked down embarrassed at Nabooru's statement

"Nabooru… Please, watch your tongue… there is a child that is amongst us in the realm" Said Saria who was covering Young Link's ear from Nabooru's foul words

Three days later:

"Link…" Said a voice inside Link's head but he ignored it

"Link…" Said the voice again but Link ignored it once again

"GODDAMMIT! LINK!" Screamed the voice and Link went deaf for a second

"This is the Master Hand… Ganon has been trained for three days in your time but we managed to control time and trained Ganondorf for seven years… If you kindly please ask permission to release the Master Sword from its pedestal."

"Okay… Whatever you say." Said Link as he went to the temple of time, he then placed the three spiritual stones and played the Song of Time, the giant wall then disappeared and Link saw the Master Sword in all of it's glory and… Blue Light?

"What the…" Said Link as he gripped the sword's hilt and then released it. The symbol of the Triforce then glowed on the stone pedestal in blue light and out came Ganondorf, the King of the Gerudo Thieves

"Wooot! I am free at last!" Said Ganondorf then looked at Link

"Did you free me kid? Thanks!" Said Ganondorf as he shook Link's hand

"Okay… What happened?" Said Link and then the voice in his head answered

"This is the result of his training… Although he's rejoicing a little, he'll turn back to normal after ten minutes" Said the Master Hand

"Hey kid! Who are you talking to?" Asked Ganondorf

"The voice in my head." was all Link could say to Ganondorf and Ganondorf backed down a step

"Oohkay… Psycho…" Said Ganondorf

'_Look who's talking…' _Thought Link as he watched the merry Ganondorf stopped in his tracks and then said

"Hey kid… About what happened those past seven years… I-I… Shit! I can't say that! I'm a hardened man! But I can never live with the fact that I never asked for forgiveness! I'm sowwww….. wwwweeeee….. ssssssssoorr"

"Yeah, yeah… You're forgiven… Geez, it's so easy to say you know" Said Link

"I'm a proud King! I can never say that anywhere else kid!" Said Ganon

"Hey, we did manage to reverse all the things you did and even the hands made a therapy session for you… As long as you don't cause trouble again on our journey then your okay. Sides, the Master Hand wanted me too not that I'll forgive you willingly without me being convinced" Said a sighing Link going outside the temple and met up with Zelda leaving behind a flabbergasted Ganondorf

Hyrule Castle Town Gates:

"Hey princess." Said Link as he waved a hello to the princess and the princess waved her own with a smile

"Hey Link! Epona is over there!" Said Young Link pointing towards and Link gave him thanks

"Check out our new companion." Said Link pointing at his back with a heavy sigh and without even looking back

Young Link's jaw dropped and Zelda was dumbstruck

"Ganondorf! Run away!" Said Young Link as he rode Epona and was about to gallop as fast as they can but Ganondorf chased them

"Hey wait! I just had therapy! I'm normal now! I swear!" Said Ganondorf

Just then, Ganondorf stepped on an unlucky gold

"Damn it! What is this?" Ganon then smelled and yelled

"Its Tektite s---! You f------ tektite! I'll f------ kill you! Get the f--- over here and I'll skin your ass and maybe your p---- later on! Get back here!" Said Ganondorf and went after the Tektite that tried to jump away

But Ganondorf unleashed an energy ball and scattered the parts of the poor tektite

"Take that! Hahahaha! Nobody s---- infront of me and gets away with it!" Said Ganondorf just then he started to hear Master Hand's voice

"Remember! Count to Ten!" Said the Master Hand and Ganondorf had started counting with every ounce of his hatred

During the whole matter, Young Link was laughing like an idiot because of the words that came from the potty mouth Ganon. Link and Zelda sighed… This is going to be a long Journey

"Hey Epona! Ganondorf just said f---!" Said Young Link

Next Chapter: Conclusion of those who stood through time and the prologue of Entering the War Torn World


End file.
